


Пока не взошло третье солнце

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Darth Maul (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, POV Second Person, Xenophilia, adult!Jatenne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Кожа продолжает гореть, будто в огне, ее одолевает странный зуд — желание, для которого у тебя нет слов.





	Пока не взошло третье солнце

**Author's Note:**

> По серии комиксов «Звёздные войны. Дарт Мол: Смертный приговор». Все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Ты вновь провалил задание, ученик. Если бы не эти животные, был бы мертв. Не ситх, а позор, жалкий, слабый…

Учитель зол как никогда, ты видишь это по его угрожающей позе и по чуть дрожащим пальцам. С них на пол сыпятся первые искры. Мольбы бесполезны, ты знаешь это и лишь клонишься ниже к земле. Первый удар молнии болезненно прошивает ребра, проникает глубже, почти разрывая на куски. 

Ты просыпаешься, подскакиваешь на ложе и снова видишь ту же надоедливую малявку. Ее сородичей не видать (боятся, что снова придушишь кого-нибудь). В этой же девке не чувствуется страх: только бестолковая восторженность, светлая и чистая. 

— Держи, демон, — она сует в руки чашку с каким-то настоем, и ты пьешь теплую сладкую жидкость, пахнущую травами. 

Стук сердец унимается. Ты чувствуешь, что сегодня больше не будет никаких кошмаров, и ложишься вновь. До утра еще далеко.

— Побудь со мной, — невольно срывается с губ. Разумеется, это звучит не слабо и не жалко, а как приказ.

— Конечно. 

Она отставляет чашку и садится рядом на сваленное на земле тряпье — твою постель. Близко, темные ноздри раздуваются, любопытно шевелятся усы-вибриссы. 

— От тебя так несет жаром, словно ты болен, — она робко касается твоего лба и тут же отдергивает руку, — это потому что ты демон?

— Ярость тысяч солнц горит во мне, — отвечаешь ты честно. 

Словно желая проверить, она вновь тянется навстречу. Проводит осторожно пальцами по твоей щеке. Прикосновение очень странно отзывается во всем теле, будто под кожей действительно на миг вспыхивают и гаснут звезды. Не раздумывая, зачем и с какой целью, ты запускаешь руку в ее мягкие волосы, тянешь за веревочку, и светло-рыжее облако проливается на шею сухим дождем. Наверное, нужно что-то сказать — или прогнать ее сейчас же, но она вдруг прижимается губами к твоему подбородку. От этого почему-то перехватывает дыхание. Ее глупое лицо так близко, оно словно светится в темноте от непонятных, но сильных чувств. 

Кажется, это какая-то местная болезнь: ты чувствуешь головокружение, нездоровую тяжесть внизу живота, однако ощущения слишком необычные и приятные. От нее по-прежнему не исходит угрозы, поэтому ты позволяешь ей продолжить. А малявка смелеет, уже не прерываясь водит пальцами по татуировкам, спускается ниже, отбросив покрывало. Наклоняется и лижет, длинно и влажно, старый широкий шрам поперек живота.

— Де-е-е-мон, — мурлычет она протяжно, — скажи, что ты останешься с нами навсегда. 

Ее волосы и вибриссы щекочут кожу невозможно хорошо.

— Да, — лжешь ты, потому что не хочешь, чтобы она останавливалась, а желание ситха — закон для прочих несовершенных созданий. 

Она победно улыбается, и тебе смешно — до того нелепа ее попытка манипулировать. Чтобы немного сбить с нее спесь, ты разрываешь ее тонкое платье Силой. Она вскрикивает от неожиданности, но не прикрывается, позволяя зачарованно разглядывать ее крепкую ладную фигуру, маленькую грудь с темными сосками, курчавый рыжеватый треугольник между ног. Кожа продолжает гореть, будто в огне, ее одолевает странный зуд — желание, для которого у тебя нет слов.

— Я хочу… — все же начинаешь говорить ты, но умолкаешь. 

К счастью, она понимает и так. Ложится сверху, обхватывает твои плечи руками и трется об тебя всем телом, уже не сдерживаясь, крепко, жарко. Этого много и одновременно слишком мало, надо бы приказать ей — но ты не знаешь, что именно. Все мысли исчезают, когда ее влажная ладонь решительно обхватывает твой член и ты входишь в ее влажное лоно. Она начинает двигаться, с каждым толчком все ярче и жарче разгораются солнца под кожей. Вскоре ты стонешь, не выдержав удовольствия, и выплескиваешься в нее. Рыжая малявка вскрикивает в ответ, трясется, сжимается и замирает на твоей груди.

— Малышка… — шепчешь ты позже, когда вспоминаешь о том, что есть слова. Солнца всходят с двух сторон, сквозь ткань палатки освещают ее всю, золотистую, до последнего волоска, до последней капельки пота. Она будет гореть еще ярче и красивее позже, когда взойдет третье.


End file.
